


【团兵/人鬼AU】邂逅亡灵(下)

by oxide



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxide/pseuds/oxide
Summary: 情人节不吃狗粮，来吃肉吧！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节不吃狗粮，来吃肉吧！

“……里…维……里维……里……维……”  
一个声音从耳边响起。  
男人惊奇地回过头。  
只见在一片漫无边际的黑暗中，有个身影若隐若现。  
男人忽然想起了一个人的名字，拼命叫唤。但尽管他用尽了全身的力气，喉咙好像被人掐住似的，发不出一点声音。  
那个身影离男人越来越远，渐渐被四周的黑暗所吞噬。  
“……”  
“……不…………不……”  
“…………埃尔文！”  
声音终于从男人口中呼喊而出。

猛地睁开双眼，里维从梦中惊醒过来。  
此刻他正安安稳稳地躺在办公桌前的椅子上，仿佛刚刚睡梦中的惊魂未定早已和他无干。  
“妈的……噩梦么…”  
里维搓了搓眼睛，暗暗地咒骂了一声。  
他摸黑找到桌上的打火机，点上蜡烛，看了看怀表上的时间。  
凌晨四点半。  
于是，他往公共澡堂的方向走去，准备洗漱完，迎接一天的工作。

擦面而过的冷风夹着凌晨的幽寂，吹得附近兵舍的窗户嘎吱作响，为人去楼空的调查兵团营地平添了几分毛骨悚然的气息。  
里维一个人走进静悄悄的澡堂。他先刷了牙，再用木盆打好一盆温水。然后不紧不慢地脱掉身上的衣裤，叠好放在架子上。和以往鸭子行水式的洗澡不同，一个人独自在这没人打扰的地方，少了士兵们的喧闹和内心的浮躁。这无疑给了里维一次享受沐浴的好机会。

暖和的热水打在身上，在皮肤留下几丝回味的温度。带着倦意的神经沉浸在这舒适的水流中。沾满肥皂泡沫的双手从肩膀一直搓洗到腹部，再从大腿到脚踝。身体的每一寸都被清洁得干干净净。  
里维冲洗过最后一遍身体，拿起毛巾准备擦干。这时，握在手中的肥皂一个不留神，“啪”地一声掉在地上。他皱了皱眉，便弯腰去捡。  
起身时，用手往旁边借力一扶。  
这一扶可就不得了了。  
里维迅速意识到，被他扶住的不是一根杆子，而是柔软的……一条手臂！  
里维快速地抬起头，向上望去。  
只见一个高大的身影耸立在他面前，用直直的目光盯着他看。  
不，准确来说，是一个半透明的——鬼影。  
“操，见鬼的……”里维惊慌地向后跃起。  
“啊————！”  
面前的鬼影显然也被吓到了，惊叫出声。  
嗯？这个声音怎么……  
里维定眼一看。  
“噢！老天…………埃尔文！”  
这回他可看清楚了。眼前这个鬼影正是前不久才死去的第13代调查兵团团长——埃尔文。  
里维感觉有什么东西要从心底呼之欲出……但此时他的喉咙哽住了，什么也说不出来，连双手都开始不由自主地颤抖。  
“里维！你能看见我！”这边的埃尔文惊喜地叫到。  
“啊！谢天谢地……里维，我……嗯——”  
还没等话说完，那边的人就用自己的唇死死地封住了他的嘴。  
里维忘情地捧住他的脸，把吻一遍又一遍地印在他的唇上。然后舌头滑进口腔，两两相缠，难舍难分。  
是对生离死别的悲诉，抑或是失而复得的欢悦……这都不重要了。  
此时此刻，里维最想做的，就是狠狠地抓住这具鲜活的“躯体”，不让他再从指尖流去。  
“埃尔文……埃尔文，埃尔文……”  
“我在……里维，我在……”  
一人一鬼紧紧相拥。他们用最温柔的声音唤着彼此的名字。

不久，气氛渐渐变得暧昧起来。在搂抱之中催生的情欲，也一点一点地膨胀。  
“里维，要在这里做吗？”  
埃尔文边问，边在里维的腰间撩拨。  
里维被他弄得心痒痒的，也顾不上回房间了，就应了声“好”。  
况且眼前的埃尔文和他一样赤身裸体，像那些书里描绘的天使一般纯净……当然，除了他胯下那根精神抖擞的老二。  
里维沿着埃尔文的身体往下游走，一路在皮肤上嘬出星星点点的痕迹，勾出了埃尔文的几声闷哼。尽头便是那淡金色丛林中的挺拔。里维先用舌头在四周打转，再轻轻顶弄马眼，最后整根一并吞没。  
“啊……好爽！里维…啊！”  
埃尔文被强烈的快感包裹着，不禁忘情地叫了出来，连声音都是飘飘然的。  
里维吃他的肉棒吃得不亦乐乎。他那经验丰富的舌头每次都能顾及到埃尔文的敏感点。从马眼到龟头下的褶皱，从囊袋到大腿根部。  
埃尔文伸出手，想把里维的头按得更深。不料刚伸出的手被里维一把抓住，就往他的嘴边送。  
里维含住埃尔文的三根手指，用口腔中黏糊糊的液体润湿。  
“这么快就想射？我的后面还很寂寞啊……帮我……”  
里维吐出埃尔文的手指，把手掌拉到自己的屁股上面。  
埃尔文见状，便用那只手去寻。伸出的中指从股缝慢慢往下按压。摸到那个四周带着褶皱，一张一合的小洞，手指轻轻地探进去一个指节。  
只见身下的人战栗了一下，后穴马上把侵入的手指咬得紧紧的。  
“嗯啊……疼……疼啊…”  
里维带着颤抖的语调从口中挤出一句呻吟。  
“放松。”  
埃尔文安慰道。同时，他用另一只手抚上对方的腰肢，顺着脊背轻轻地推揉到尾椎。那截在里维身体里的手指不敢轻举妄动。  
慢慢的，随着埃尔文的按摩，里维的身体开始舒展，紧咬住手指的后穴也变得柔软起来。埃尔文一鼓作气地把整根手指全部推进，刚好碾过深处的前列腺。  
“啊！就是那里……”  
只听身下的人发出销魂的惊呼，腰背绷成一个弯曲的弧度。阴茎前端被缓缓渗出的精液弄得湿淋淋的。  
接着第二根手指被放入，然后第三根……里维的身体也随着埃尔文的动作变得燥热起来。  
“嗯…快点……”他焦急地催促道，用屁股在埃尔文的手指上磨。  
晶莹的黏液从蜜穴流出，随着抽插的动作发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫糜的声音。洞口周围柔软的嫩肉，像一张饥饿的小嘴，贪婪地吮吸着三根手指。  
见扩张得差不多了，埃尔文抽出手，屈起指节在洞口处蹭了蹭，说:  
“里维，我要进来了。”  
身下的人胡乱地点头，“啊啊，操我…埃尔文。”  
男人的器官进入身体的那一刻，里维倒吸了一口气。甬道被撑开的感觉还是那么熟悉，只是埃尔文那根有着异于人类体温的老二让里维吃了一惊。  
炽热的肠壁夹着蓬勃的性器。里维想起了从前他和埃尔文的一次次做爱。想起让埃尔文高潮时任性地把精液射在自己体内的情形。男人精液微凉的温度他怎么也忘不了。  
“唔啊…真……真像……”里维轻吟了一声。  
“像什么？”埃尔文低声问道。  
“像你以前……唔嗯…射在里面的……好凉…”  
里维被强烈的快感包围着，电流传遍身体每个角落，连说话都含糊不清了。  
埃尔文低下头，亲了亲里维后背的蝴蝶骨，说:“抱歉，这具身体……让你难受了。”  
“哈啊……说什么傻话…埃尔文”  
里维扭过头，凑近埃尔文的脸，给了他一个热烈的吻。  
“听好了，埃尔文……无论你变成什么样子，我都爱你。”  
下一秒，埃尔文衔住了里维的唇，用一个又一个的吻回应了他的话。  
我也爱你，里维。  
不久，两人不知何时交叠在一起的双手，十指相扣。寂静的澡堂里，两人的喘息声和肉体相撞的水声听得格外清楚。  
“唔……哈啊…再深一点……”  
里维晃着身子，忘情地叫着。  
埃尔文当然满足了他。一个挺身，把饱胀的阴茎全部顶进了里维的小洞里。囊袋拍打着会阴，发出清脆的“啪啪”声。  
“……哈…哈啊…操！埃尔文……好棒…”  
“啊…里维……里面很厉害啊”  
男人的后穴被用力地操弄着，每一下深入都重重地碾过前列腺。精液连带着肠液一并从红肿的穴口溢出，随着抽插的频率挤出了细小的气泡，顺着肌肉线条流向大腿内侧，把下身弄得一塌糊涂。  
忽然，埃尔文把里维的一条大腿抬起，换了个角度进入他的身体。大腿被大幅度地打开，私处在空气中暴露无遗。一副睾丸坠在胯间摇摇摆摆，昂扬的性器得不到照顾，楚楚可怜地上下甩动着。而埃尔文那双不安分的手在里维身上点火，时而用手掌揉抚敏感的前胸，时而粗暴地捏起乳尖拉扯。  
里维被埃尔文上下夹攻，强烈的快感如浪潮般冲刷着头脑，身体快要招架不住了。毫不掩饰的呻吟从嘴边漏出，撩得叫人心痒。  
“…哼啊……哈…埃尔文…要射……要射了！”  
“啊啊，里维……一起！”  
随着埃尔文越发疯狂的贯穿，仅存的一丝理智被捻断。欲望彻底把他们淹没，只剩下本能的索取和一声比一声高的吟叫。  
终于，他们攀上了欲望的顶峰，迎来了高潮。只见埃尔文的肉棒一个深埋，里维的前端就释放了。精液从马眼争先恐后地喷溅而出，沾到还没停止套弄柱身的手指上。后穴因快感剧烈收缩，湿热的肉壁紧紧裹住了埃尔文的老二，强烈的射精感袭来。  
“啊！要去了…里维…”  
埃尔文像兽一般低吼，同时在男人的洞里尽数缴械了。  
然后精液填满了男人的整个后穴，从交合之处汩汩涌出，零零星星地滴落到了地板上。

高潮过后，一人一鬼气喘吁吁地倒在了澡堂隔间的角落里。他们带着疲倦，再次拥吻在一起。  
没有先前的急切和焦灼，反而吻得那么纯粹，柔情，细水长流了。  
他们似乎有太多要向对方诉说的话，又似乎没有。因为此时唇齿间的缠绵，就算无言，也能把彼此的心意摸得一清二楚。  
过了许久，他们才恋恋不舍地放开唇瓣。里维倚在埃尔文怀里，轻轻摩挲着他的胸口，说:“埃尔文，如果这个世界上没有奇迹的话，那刚刚发生的这一切只会是一场梦吧？”  
里维抓住埃尔文那只半透明的手，把自己的手掌覆上去。  
“真是荒唐啊……人和鬼能相见，而且还做爱了。果然这只是个梦吧……不过，就算是梦，能这样待在你身边，也很不赖了。”  
里维轻笑了几声。  
埃尔文把里维的手拉到自己的胸前。说:“里维，我在这里，哪儿也不会去。”  
“你听……”  
里维的手贴近埃尔文的左胸。  
是心跳。  
而且是有着和自己一样频率的，心跳。  
“你看，里维。现在，我们的灵魂不是已经绑在一起了么？”  
埃尔文温柔地在里维耳边说道。  
“所以……这又怎么会是个梦呢？”

无论你走到哪里，都会找到你，因为我对你的爱，早就深嵌于灵魂之内了。

【完】


End file.
